


Only shooting stars break the mold.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pain, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael barely makes it to Kyle’s front door without collapsing. Everything hurts. He knows that something is wrong with Alex. He knows it. Hopefully Kyle can help.OrThe Soulmate AU nobody asked for.





	Only shooting stars break the mold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure fluff for my favorite angsty couple. Hoping theses two find their way back to each other. So until then, more fluff. 
> 
> Big thanks to @allthehearteyes & @bestillmyslashlyheart as always! 
> 
> Title from "All Star" by Smash Mouth.

Michael barely makes it to Kyle’s front door without collapsing. Everything hurts and he’s so glad that Kyle’s home. He doesn’t have the energy to knock and really hopes that he’s alone as he uses his powers to unlock and open the door. 

 

“Guerin? What the hell?” Kyle says angrily from the couch. Michael must look like shit because Kyle takes one look at him and runs over. 

 

“Jesus. Okay. Sit.” Kyle helps maneuver him to a chair. 

 

“What’s going on man?” Kyle asks him. 

 

“Hurts.” Michael breathes out and Kyle nods running around his house. He shoves a bottle of acetone into his hands and Michael’s never been more grateful. 

 

Kyle comes over and starts running his hands all over Michael looking for obvious signs of injury.

 

“...’m not hurt.” Michael slurs through the pain.

 

“Dude. I don’t know if you’ve seen yourself but something is wrong.”

 

Michael tries to shove Kyle’s hands away.

 

“Is ‘Lex.” Michael finally gets out. 

 

“‘Lex? You mean Alex? Alex Manes?” Michael nods as Kyle hands him another bottle of nail polish remover.

 

“But...that would mean...holy shit.” Kyle exclaims. “When did you guys figure it out?” Wait. That must mean...Shit.”

 

Michael nods and then groans as he doubles over in pain. He grabs at his curls to give his hands something to do. 

 

Kyle pries his fingers from his hair. “Guerin.” He says quietly like he’s trying not to spook a wild animal.

 

“Seventeen. We were seventeen.” Michael relaxes his hold as this wave of pain passes. 

 

Kyle gives him a look and then goes to turn down the air conditioning and gets himself a hoodie. He also grabs ice packs and puts them on the table for Michael to grab. 

 

“What are you...?”

 

“Your body temperature is higher than a humans and you’re going to overheat if Alex is really hurt.”

 

“Been hanging around my brother and Liz, Doc?” 

 

Michael smiles at the blush Kyle is sporting. 

 

“I’m with Jenna now.”

 

“You two talk about Max?” Michael quips and then doubles over as another wave a pain crashes into him.

 

“Shit. Guerin, here.” Kyle holds the ice pack to the back of his neck. 

 

“How is he even in the military if you’re soulmates? There’s no way the Air Force would’ve allowed this.”

 

“We didn’t…we haven’t…” Michael really wants to get the words out, but his whole body hurts. He tries reaching out to Alex again, but just like the last couple of tries, he gets nothing in return. Alex is either unconscious or sedated. Michael hates it.

 

“You haven’t completed the ceremony?! Why?” 

 

Michael picks his head up slowly from the table. It feels like he’s moving through molasses. He pulls the left side of his shirt open to reveal the mark.

 

“Shit.” 

 

“We didn’t know how either of us would react.” Michael says slowly. He feels Kyle trace an outline of the mark. 

 

It’s half a heart, with the letter ‘A’ in the center. It appeared after Alex had touched him for the first time. Alex has a matching one but with the letter ‘M’. 

 

The ceremony is supposed to bind the two souls, and complete the heart, while adding your own initial to it. Normally they are flesh colored and they almost look like scarring, so faint that you can’t really see them. They sit below your chest, under your heart. But Michael and Alex’s aren’t flesh colored, they’re gold. And they shimmer. 

 

“And the bonds?” 

 

“They’re gold, too. And already connected.” 

 

“Huh.” Kyle runs a hand over his face.

 

“Yeah.” Michael lays his head back down. 

 

People with soulmates have bonds they can see in their minds. Usually they are white and not connected until the ceremony. But their bonds are gold, and have been connected since the very first day. 

 

“They’re still there?” 

 

“Mmhmm.” Michael tries closing his eyes but the pain is too great.

 

“You can communicate with him?” 

 

Michael nods his head against the table. Along with the bonds connecting during the ceremony, people with soulmates will also gain the ability to communicate telepathically. Michael and Alex have been able to communicate with each other telepathically since they were seventeen. 

 

“Why wouldn’t you say anything? Makeup could’ve made the marks look more human. I don’t understand why he would join the Air Force knowing this.” Kyle stands and starts pacing, becoming more frantic with each step. 

 

“We have to tell them. You can’t survive like this and neither can he. This...this should’ve never happened.” Kyle’s voice is rising and it’s giving Michael an even bigger headache.

 

“Valenti.” Michael tries to get Kyle to stop pacing but it doesn’t work. 

 

“Valenti.” Michael says more forcefully and reaches out to grab him with his left hand and squeezes as hard as he’s able to. Kyle stills and looks from his mangled hand to his face. Something firm settles over Kyle’s features. 

 

“Jesse.” 

 

Michael nods and let’s go. Kyle sits back down just as Michael let’s out a grunt from the pain. Another bottle of nail polish remover comes into his field of vision and he’s never been so thankful that Kyle knows about them and is able to help them. 

 

“Please tell me you’re at least married so that when he’s stable they’ll call you and you can go to him.” Kyle says hopefully. 

 

Michael tugs on the chain around his neck until it comes free from under his shirt and holds it out for Kyle to see. There, on the chain, is his wedding band, kept securely near his heart, since it doesn’t fit on his ring finger. 

 

“How long?” Kyle asks quietly as he eyes the wedding band.

 

“Not long. Had to wait until he outranked his old man. Couldn’t have Jesse able to look into his files.” 

 

Kyle nods and shivers as he gets up to get Michael another ice pack. Michael is almost starting to feel better when he gets a sharp pain in his head. The scream he lets out isn’t voluntary.

 

“Fuck!” He grits through his teeth just as Kyle comes back to the table. Michael’s about to ask for more acetone when his entire right leg is engulfed in searing white hot pain. He doubles over to grab his leg while Kyle kneels down to help him get his pant leg up.

 

“Shit. Kyle it’s on fire.” Michael barely gets out before his eyes roll back and he passes out from the pain. 

 

**~~~**

 

Michael wakes up when it’s dark outside. The first thing he notices is that the pain has subsided to a dull ache and he’s in Kyle’s SUV. 

 

“Kyle?” 

 

“Hey. You’re awake. Drink this.” Kyle hands him a bottle of nail polish remover.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“You passed out from the pain. My guess, he was either in surgery of some kind or he lost part of his leg.”

 

“Jesus.” Michael feels like he’s going to be sick. “How long was I out?” 

 

“About eight hours. Long enough for the Air Force to finally call.” 

 

“Shit. What did you do?” 

 

“I answered. Pretended I was you. Alex was injured and they’ve flown him to Germany to recover. That’s all they would tell me other than you’re welcome to visit.”

 

“And we are?” 

 

“On the way to Albuquerque to fly to Germany.”

 

“Fuck. Really?” 

 

“Yeah. You’re heavy when you’re passed out. I was able to swing by the Airstream and get a bag packed for you and your passport. Paid out the ass for tickets last minute but at least we’ll be in first class.”

 

“I’ll pay you…”

 

“Don’t even think about it. The best thing is getting you to Alex.”  Michael nods and leans against the window. 

 

“Thank you.” Michael says quietly. He closes his eyes and feels lightly for the bond. It pulses back at him for the first time since this morning. Whatever happened, Alex is okay and that lets Michael take a breath. 

 

**~~~**

 

They make it to Germany with relative ease and by the time they walk into the hospital Michael is a bundle of nerves. The pulsing of the bond is stronger now but Michael still can’t get Alex to respond. He’s either still unconscious or heavily sedated. 

 

He wants to cry when he and Kyle are led back to Alex’s room by a nurse. It feels like they’re walking forever, until they get to the room Alex is in. The nurse opens the door and gives them privacy. 

 

“Dude. Are you going to go in?” Kyle asks as he puts a hand on his back. Michael nods and moves forward with a little shove from Kyle. He turns to glare at him but then he hears it.

 

“Michael?” Alex says weakly from the bed.

 

“Hey darlin’.” Michael drawls and pulls a chair closer to the bed so he can sit and grasp Alex’s hand. The second they touch, he can hear him again. Alex just keeps repeating his name in his head over and over again.

 

“Shhh. I’m okay. You’re okay.” Michael whispers and reaches out to catch a stray tear from Alex. 

 

_ “I’m sorry.” Alex says to him through their bond. _

 

_ “Shh. It’s okay darlin’.”  _

 

_ “Were you in pain?”  _

 

_ “Only a little.” _

 

_ “You’re lying.”  _

 

Michael shrugs and turns at the sound of Kyle’s cough. Alex looks over Michael’s shoulder and his eyes go wide.

 

“Kyle?” 

 

“Hey Manes.” Kyle shuffles further into the room. 

 

“What are you…?”

 

“Well somebody had to get him here. Good thing I keep a stock of nail polish remover.” Kyle jokes and sits down in the other chair.

 

“Right. Liz told you.” Alex squeezes Michael’s hand at Kyle’s nod. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Kyle asks Alex, ever the doctor.

 

“Better.” Alex answers and Michael can tell that he is. While he’s covered in bruises and seems to have a wires coming out from everywhere, his color looks better and he’s breathing easier.

 

“Mmm. You need each other to heal.” Kyle motions to their joined hands. Alex goes to pull away but Michael grips tighter.

 

_ “He knows.” Michael says quietly to him.  _

 

Alex stares at him and then nods once.

 

“I can do the ceremony you know.” Kyle says and they both turn to look at him.

 

“What?” Michael asks. He’s not sure he wants to know, but then, his soul yearns to be bound to its other half.

 

“I’m a doctor. We’re trained to do the ceremony. For situations like these.” He nods to Alex in the hospital bed. “I can also sign off on it being done.”

 

“You’d do that?” Alex can’t help but ask.

 

“I would. You didn’t see him earlier. And I don’t know what happened to you and I know you have a lot to unpack and talk about, but you won’t be one hundred percent unless you’re around each other. There’s just no way. And more than likely they’ll move you home if they know.” 

 

“Okay.” Michael says and looks at Alex who smiles at him and squeezes his hand.

 

“Okay.”

 

They grasp hands and lean their foreheads against one another. Kyle murmurs in the background but they slip into each other’s minds easily. Since they’re already connected they let the calm wash over them. There’s a moment when he feels their hands heat up and feels a slight burn on his chest where Alex’s initial lays. In a flash it’s over and everything is brighter. Whereas before he could only speak to Alex telepathically now he can  _ see _ Alex. He can see this moment in his mind, can see their memories of each other. Their bond pulses an even brighter gold and now has twirls of purple and teal woven in, similar to the pieces of the ship console. 

 

He leans away to break the connection and look at Alex. 

 

“Wow.” Michael breathes into their shared space. Alex giggles and leans forward to kiss him. Michael laughs into the kiss. Kyle coughs from his corner and smiles at them. 

 

“What do your marks look like?” 

 

Michael pulls his shirt to the side and sees the completed golden heart with ‘AM’ in the center. Alex does the same and Michael sees ‘MA’ reflected back at him.

 

“So like they said, except gold. And the bond?”

 

“There’s more now.” Alex says a little breathless. “Teal and purple with the gold.”  

 

Kyle looks thoughtful and then turns to leave, presumably to get someone to start the paperwork.

 

_ “You’re coming home.” Michael says happily.  _

 

_ “I’m coming home.” _

 

**~6 months later~**

 

“I really don’t know why I have to wear a blind fold. I’ve seen this cabin before.” Alex grumbles as Michael leads him up the steps to the cabin, new prosthetic firmly in place. The last six months weren’t easy. Alex’s Commanding Officer was none to pleased to find out he was hiding a soulmate back home. When Alex touched down stateside, he got a call from a lawyer handling Jim Valenti’s affairs, who then handed him and Michael the keys to Jim’s old hunting cabin and a letter for Alex. While Alex had to return to the nearest base for rehab, Michael has spent the last six months renovating and modernizing the cabin. 

 

“Because, I made some changes. It’s a surprise.” Michael says as he uses his powers to unlock the front door.

 

“Changes?”

 

“Mmhmm. Even got Kyle to help with a couple of them.”

 

Alex laughs. “Bet he liked that.”

 

“Oh. He hated it.” Michael chuckles, thinking of the look of abject horror on Kyle’s face when he asked him to help tile the bathroom.

 

“You just like terrorizing him. You ever going to tell him you kinda like him?”

 

“No. Are you?” Michael quips back. Alex shakes his head ‘no’.

 

“Good. We’ll make him sweat a little bit more.” Michael leans into Alex and takes the blindfold off as he kisses his cheek.

 

“Okay. You can open your eyes.” Alex does and he gasps. It’s small, their cabin, but it’s enough for them. Two bedrooms and two bathrooms, with a small eat-in kitchen and a living room.

 

Alex moves quickly into the kitchen and spins around to stare at Michael in shock.

 

“You did this?” 

 

“Well I had to do something with that utilitarian kitchen.” Michael jokes, but he’s pleased Alex likes it. They have full size appliances and cabinets that line the entire bottom of the wall.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t put uppers in.” Alex takes the thought right out of his head.

 

“I didn’t want to hide the logs.” 

 

_ “You’re a sap.” _

 

Michael goes to kiss Alex.  _ “You still have to see the bathrooms.”  _

 

Alex gasps into his kiss and starts tugging him in the direction of their bedroom. Michael tries to separate himself from Alex but Alex just pushes him on to their new king sized bed.

 

_ “Later.”  _

 

**~~~**

 

Later turns out to be the next morning, as they both fell into a deep sleep. Now he’s making breakfast in their kitchen, while Alex gets ready in their bathroom. Michael’s never felt this full of love and happiness before. While Alex’s enlistment isn’t over yet, he’s finally home, and no longer at risk of being sent into an active combat zone. He feels Alex’s arms come around his waist.

 

“Hi.” Alex says as he kisses Michael’s shoulder.

 

“Hi. I’m almost done if you want to get plates.” Alex nods and moves around to get plates and silverware at Michael’s direction. “There’s coffee too.”

 

“Bless you.” Michael chuckles as he brings the food over to the table. Once they both sit down to eat, Michael blushes at the groan Alex lets out once he takes a bite of his omelet. 

 

“What?” Alex asks around another mouthful. “It’s good.” 

 

_ “Thank you darlin’.”  _ Alex smiles and they get so lost in each other that they don’t hear the cars pulling into their front yard, or the sounds of footsteps on their front porch. They are both startled out of their daydreams when they hear Kyle’s voice.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell her you moved in officially.” Kyle says sheepishly and that’s when Michael looks up, to not only see Kyle, but Isobel, Max, Liz, Jenna, and Maria in their house. 

 

“Michael.” Isobel says curtly as she holds a vase of flowers. She manages to glare at both Alex and Michael at the same time, and it would be impressive if it wasn’t directed at them.

 

“Uh. Guys. What are you all doing here?” Michael asks as they all file into the living room, leaving Michael and Alex at the table. 

 

“Is he why you were in Germany?” Isobel points her head towards Alex. Michael nods and then pauses.

 

“Wait. How did you know I was in Germany?”

 

“Kyle posted it on his Instagram.” Maria speaks up from the couch. Isobel glares at her girlfriend but Maria just smiles sweetly at her. Michael and Alex chuckle.

 

“Dude, really?” Michael asks Kyle, who just shrugs in return. 

 

“You don’t have social media. I didn’t think you’d find out.” Kyle says unrepentant. Now Alex is really laughing.

 

“What?” Michael asks Alex.

 

“Isobel made you an Instagram when she got tired of not being able to tag you in photos.” Liz says happily. “Don’t worry, she made Max one too.” 

 

Isobel just smiles while Michael and Max send her matching glares. 

 

“Well then you can share the password and I can take over my account, thanks.” Michael says, lest he give Isobel any more control. He chuckles.

 

“So not that it’s not great to see everybody, but what are you all doing here?” Alex asks after everyone quiets down.

 

“Well we wanted to surprise Michael in his new house.  _ We _ .” Isobel emphasizes and glares at Kyle. “We didn’t know you’d also be here.” She directs the last part to Alex.

 

“Well Jim left the cabin to me. I think it’s about time I get to live in it with my husband, no?” Alex smirks and the room goes eerily silent. Until it’s not.

 

“You’re married?!”

 

“I didn’t even know you were dating!”

 

“How could you not tell me?”

 

Every person shouts something similar except Kyle. Isobel, Liz, and Maria seem to realize this and turn on him.

 

“You knew they were married?!” All three women shout at him. Jenna smothers a laugh in Kyle’s shoulder.

 

“Yes. God stop yelling, it’s early. Ask them when they found out they were soulmates, that’ll really get you mad.” Kyle says and Michael and Alex both groan and drop their heads onto the table. 

 

The yelling gets impossibly louder this time, and he can even feel the hurt from both Max and Isobel. 

 

_ “We’re never telling him we like him.”  _ Michael says to Alex as he smiles from his across the table.

 

Alex grabs his hand under the table and squeezes it.

 

_ “Deal.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
